The First Mission
Summary Session 2 The players depart from the village of Nadity with a goal to rescue a half-elf boy from a group of vicious goblins. The party is following a trail left behind by the uncareful goblins who have seemed to drag the body deep into the woods. Hixan got lost from the party even though he only had to turn around to realize that he was only 10 feet away. They go off into a path into the thick trees and bushes as Samson and Aros disappear to train in the forest. The party found a door on the side of the hill that Hixan kicked open inverting the hinges. The door had obviously been booby-trapped with a thick piece of rope instead of a string. Arlyl almost stepped on this rope if it wouldn't have been for her fellow party mates. The party had walked into what seemed to be an underground goblin base. They looted the den and found lots of rotten food and blankets. They also found a lot of copper, silver, gold, a cool crystal, some letters, and some potions Koin found a crystal that glowed. Hixan found and with the help of Arlyl broke open a secret door. It was a door that led down a staircase. In this floor, there was a huge brewery filled with dozens of kegs. In the room, there were 2 goblins that seemed to have been put on watch, but they had drunken themselves to a state of unconsciousness. The party killed these goblins and Arlyl tasted beer for the first time. (He thought it was ok) Ziri was determined on finding a secret door due to Koin's crystal glowing the most powerful in this room. Eventually, Koin discovered a secret entrance into another cavern. Inside they found four goblins hunched over the unconscious body of a half-elven teen. Ziri once again died and Giastorm definitely took the MVP star for this battle striking down 3 goblins. All of the party members were incredibly injured except for Koin. Hixan carried both the teen (boy in Hixan's eyes) and Giastorm who he had created a powerful bond with. When the party returned back to the town Nadity, that was still holding the festival, they met an irritating/racist mayor. She rewarded the only human of the party and was definitely not interested in the rest of the party mates. Koin persuaded her to give him a reward as well. The party then went to the Inn that was hosting the drinking contest and won with the name of Hixan and Co. The barkeep and Arlyl had had a deep discussion about Arlyl being a half-orc. The reward for winning the contest was free drinks for the rest of the night. Hixan wasn't too happy with this deal and bargained and got everyone a discount on the prices of rooms. The party found the boy who had asked for them to do this mission and Giastorm got his promised bread. Arlyl entered the arm wrestling contest that Hixan had won in before. Arlyl and Hixan both stood in line, Hixan being behind Arlyl. Arlyl defeated Roe the Dwarf and got a pot of 22 gold. After that, the party went to some festival games, Koin did some fortune-telling and stole from a dwarf lady, and Arlyl bought Giastorm and Hixan some fresh blueberry bread. Previous Session - The Very Beginning Next Session - Petty Mayor Robbery Date 21st of Flamerule - Midsummer festival Featured Characters Hixan & CO * Arlyl * Giastorm * Hixan * Koin * Ziri Absent * Aros (Training) * Samson (Just in town) New * Aredielia Eddys (Mayor) * Corlamir LeVane (The Halfling) Returning * Uma * Roe